1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to so-called travelling wave shedding looms, and in particular to a device for winding and loading shuttle bobbins in such a loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been proposed for winding and loading the shuttle bobbins in a travelling wave shedding loom but these devices suffer from the disadvantage that a high speed of bobbin winding is required because these devices are located outside the working front of the loom, and are also limited in number.